A Deadly Game
by Dedicednu
Summary: The Rock is being stalked and Mulder and Scully must find the killer before its too late. PLEASE R/R!


  
A Deadly Game  
  
Backstage at the World Wrestling Federation  
Chicago, Illinois  
Sunday Night Heat  
Time Unknown  
Samuel Colt, aka, The Revolver, was putting away his gear after competing with Bob Howard, aka, Hardcore Holly, on the last match on Heat. It was his second week in the Federation and he was looking forward to a spot on Raw Is War but the likely hood of that was slim. He thought he had a catchy name, a catchy finisher; The Kickback, which was a mixture of a hurrincanronna and a high kick, but he knew he wouldn't get his fame until he did something drastic like almost breaking his neck or beating a top rank star. Again, the likely that would happen was next to nil. So, now feeling rather depressed, he picked up his gear and headed for the exit door. The lights in the hall started going off, one by one. He looked around and didn't see a soul. He knew they wouldn't be shuttin down with RAW going live. Then all the lights stopped and the remaining remained on. Suddenly he felt a cold chill go down his spine and spun around. Nothing. He was really starting to freak which was scary in itself because he didn't usually freak like this. He started walking a quicker pace and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard footsteps behind him.   
"Hello? Who's there?" He asked, quickly spinning around. No answer. "I said who's there? Stop playin'!"  
Again nothing. The lights started to go off again, quicker this time. In a few seconds he was surrounded by darkness. He just stood there frozen, scared out of his mind. Suddenly he heard a low growl and in a split second there was something on top of him, pinning him by his chest. It knocked the wind out of him and when he recovered everything was silent and he saw a pair of yellow eyes starring straight at him. Then nothing could be heard except for the terrified screams of Samuel Colt as his body was ripped to shreds.  
  
**********************  
F.B.I. Headquarters  
Washington, D.C.  
12:45 a.m.  
Special Agent Dana Scully walked into the X-Files office expecting to see her partner sitting at his desk reading over a file, but instead she saw him watching television. She walked over to see what he was watching and heard what sounded like thousands of cheering fans. Upon a closer inspection she realized it was wrestling.  
"Mulder? What is this?" She didn't know Mulder liked wrestling.  
He looked at her questionably. "Huh? Oh, this?"Fox Mulder pointed to the screen. "Its the WWF, Scully. The gladiators of today."  
"Uh-huh, and why are you watching it?" She continued looking at the screen, watching as two sweaty ,half-naked men were brutally beating each other to a bloody pulp.  
"Research." He stood up and paused the tape. "This was recorded last night. That man there, is Samual L. Colt." Mulder pointed to the smaller man in red and black tights. He handed her a file   
" An hour after this match, he was found dead...attacked by an unknown assailant. There are four other deaths with this MO. The all vary in age, sex," he shrugged, " This is the first wrestler, although the trail of bodies seems to be following the WWF." Scully looked at the pictures of the victims. A look of horror spread across her face.  
"Oh, God, Mulder. Who could have done this?" Mulder gave her that 'not who, but what' look. Scully gave him her' go figure' look  
"Oh, you have got to be joking?"  
He smiled and said, "Our plane leaves in two hours for Smackdown in Dallas."  
  
**********************  
In the ring  
Dallas, TX  
Smackdown  
8:00 p.m  
"Closeline." Triple H whispered as he whipped his opponent into the ropes. He bounced back and held his arm away from his body, hitting Triple H on the chest, causing both men to go crashing to the canvas.  
  
**********************  
Backstage  
Mulder and Scully were watching the action backstage on a monitor. Scully took her eyes off the screen to give her partner a look.  
"Who are we questioning first?" She asked mostly out of boredom.  
"Well, this was found at the scene of the crime," he said holding up an evidence bag containing a solid gold Rolex, "and Mr. McMahan has already identified it as belonging to one of his boys....that one. That's who's going first." He pointed to one of the men  
"Uh-huh."She followed his gaze."Mulder, these are some pretty big men, but there's no way they could have done that much damage to a human being."  
"Like I said, we're only questioning. Besides, Scully, I think you like watching young, sweaty guys in tights." An evil grin spread across his face. Scully also gave a small one, but it was one of comeback.  
"Mulder?" She said flatly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't get jelious."  
  
**********************  
Outside the ring  
Triple H cleared the Spanish announce table and picked his opponent up off the floor.  
"Ready?" He whispered.  
"Now." His opponent replied.  
Triple H stood on the announce table, dragging his opponent with him, and got into position with the back of his opponent head between his legs and their arms intertwined in Triple H's Pedigree position. Triple H jumps and falls to his knees, causing his opponent head to go crashing into the table. It shattered and both men went crashing to the floor. Triple H heard a pop but felt no pain. He leaned closer to his opponent face.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I think my shoulder.." He grunted.  
"All right. We're almost done. "  
  
**********************  
Backstage  
"Ouch!" Mulder exclaimed with a smile.  
"I think he may have hurt himself, Mulder." Scully said, starring at the screen intently.  
"I think I found a new kind of entertainment." The smile never left his face.  
  
**********************  
In The Ring  
Triple H rolled his opponent back into the ring.  
"All right, 2 minutes left, time to pen." The referee said.  
Triple H hooked his opponents leg, got the one, two, three, and won the match.  
  
**********************  
Dwayne Johnson's locker room  
30 minutes later  
Dwayne Johnson was applying an ice pace to his shoulder when he heard a knock on his door.  
"It's open, Paul!" He yelled, expecting to see his opponent for tomorrow but instead saw a man and a woman enter wearing suits.  
"Mr. Johnson?" The man asked. Dwayne straightened up.  
"Yeah, can I help you?"  
"We're agents Mulder and Scully with the F.B.I,." The man said pulling out I.D.'s, "can we ask you a few questions?" Mulder noted that he had yet to change from his attire and resisted the urge to see if Scully was looking at anything.  
"Sure. Is this about Colt? I didn't do anything." He looked at their cradentcieals, making sure they weren't some crazy fans. He then got up and slipped on some black windbreakers over his tights.  
"Mr. Johnson your not a suspect yet, but we do need to ask you a few questions."  
Just then there was another knock and Mulder and Scully saw the man that Dwayne was wrestling with a few moments ago. He hadn't changed out of his attire either, he had three H's on the front of his tights. Scully was preparing for an all out brawl.  
"Hey Dwayne, how's the....." He trailed off, finally seeing the other two people in the room, "What's goin' on?" He asked Dwayne.  
"Paul, these are special agents Mulder and Scully. They're here about Colt."   
"Oh, well then, I'll come back later."  
"All right." He walked out the door.  
Scully was now totally confused. 'They weren't going to kill each other?' She looked over at Mulder who appeared to completely understand it all.  
"Mr. Johnson, is there some where we can go that's private?"  
"Sure, we can go to the...." He was cut off by another knock on the door.   
"Okay, Rocky, promo time!!" A male voice shouted. The Rock cursed under his breath.  
"Just a sec!!" He called back and then he turned to the agents. "I understand you have some important questions, but this is live t.v. and I have to get a promo in or Vince will kill me if I don't. Look, I promise I'll answer all your questions when I'm finished."  
Mulder looked over at Scully and then said " Sure, but we remain in the room."  
"Great." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on."  
Mulder and Scully stayed behind the camera crew as The Rock got ready for his promo by putting on a pair of sunglasses and one of his T-Shirts. The guy that knocked on the door stood beside the camera man.  
"Okay, Rocky. One, two....and go!"  
The agents were watching the monitor in the room and saw a close up of The Rock. Johnson's entire facial features completely changed. He looked dead serious. They heard the arena erupted with cheers and a chant of 'Rocky' started. The Rock lift his head up and said:  
"Finally, The Rock...has come back.... to Dallas!!" The arena erupted even louder. The Rock looked at the camera. " Triple H..you think.....that The Rock.....will let you get away....with putting The Rock through the announce table?!! Well, The Rock realizes how much you love your wood," The Rock paused and laughter could be heard in the arena."So The Rock is gonna tell you what you can do with your little tables....." He paused, and the arena, anticipating what's going to happen next, exploded with cheers. The Rock continued."He's gonna take the entire Spanish announce table.......shine it up real nice....so you won't get any splinters.......And when it's nice and slick....The Rock says, He's going to take that table......turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!!!!! ........If ya smelllllllllllllllll....what The Rock....is...cookin'!" He lowered his sunglasses and raised up one of his eyebrows. The agents realized that the entire Dallas arena was chanting with him The arena couldn't possibly get any louder.After a few seconds the camera guy pulled his camera down.  
"All right, great job. Let's go guys." And as soon as the arrived, they left.   
"Smell what the rock is cooking?" Scully whispered to Mulder. He grinned and just shook his head.Dwayne turned back at the agents  
"Great, thanks for waiting. Now, let's go somewhere quite."  
  
**********************  
Somewhere in the arena  
A lone figure was sitting all alone in a dark room. A single candle was flickering in the darkness, threatening to go out. The man was breathing hard.He could still taste the blood between his teeth. He was cold and starting to shiver. He knew what he did was wrong, but also knew that's the way the ball bounces. He didn't know Colt. Never even seen the man. He didn't care. There was only one man he wanted. A man who took everything from him. Who took away what he was destined to become. He would never forget it. He was going to get his revenge.  
  
**********************  
Meeting Room 7  
The room was small, as are most of them. A long table took up most of the room. Decorating one corner were three chairs. Dwayne Johnson sat on one, the Agents in the other two.   
"I only met Sam once. I heard he was a new guy and I went to show my support. He acted like he didn't want it, ya know, all proud. Most of them are. I heard about his death from another wrestler that was watching them clean up the site. That's all I know."  
"When did you go to see him?" Mulder asked.  
"Uh......about a week after he's been here."  
"What exactly did you say to him?"  
"Just that I knew what it was like being new, that most of the guys were gonna be on his back the first couple of weeks.....just small stuff really."  
"The other wrestlers like messing with the new guy then?"  
" Yeah, well I guess it's the same where you work. I guess it's kinda of like an initiation. Same thing was done to me."  
"What kind of stuff went on during the....initiation?"  
"Oh, it was nothing serious. Just remarks made in the halls, showers,during a match" he paused, and looked down and his intertwined fingers, remembering his own experiences. He gave a small laugh." and getting your bags filled with shaving cream." He looked back at the agents.  
"And no one has been seriously hurt?"  
"Oh no. It's just harmless fun."  
"Is there anyone you can think of that might have went a little too far?"  
"Oh, now, seriously, no one here is that messed up. At least I hope so."  
**********************  
Somewhere in the arena  
The man continued to sit in the corner. He looked at the candle then up at the wall. There were pictures. So many pictures. Pictures of the man he wanted to destroy. His eyes darted across all of them. They seemed to be glowing by the light of the candle. Each flicker brought out more details. His cocky smile, his dark hair, each feature coming more alive. He was becoming more angry by the minute. He couldn't stand it any longer. He began to feel the hair on his arms, the pricks on the ends of his fingers, the teeth in his mouth. Now he was coming alive. Tonight was the night.  
**********************  
Meeting room 7  
"So there's no one that you could think of that could possibly do this?" Mulder asked impatiently. Dwayne seemed to notice it and he, too, was growing impatient. He stood up and looked down at the agents.  
"Look, I know what your getting at. Why do you think I did it? I have no reason to go out killing people!" That's when Mulder stood up. The 6"5' wrestler towering over his 6"1' form. He held up his hand.  
"Mr. Johnson, calm down. The reason we are questioning you is that we found this at the scene of the crime." Mulder took out the watch. Dwayne looked at it, a puzzled look on his face.  
"Why the hell didn't you bring that up in the first place?!"  
"Mr. Johnson, is this yours?" Mulder tried to remain calm, but his patience was growing thin.  
"Yes, but it was stolen a little over 6 months ago." When Dwayne saw the cool agent, he realized he better cool down, too..before he goes to jail.   
"Do you have any proof of that?"  
"Uh.....yeah, I told Paul about but didn't report it."  
"Why?"  
"We travel a lot. I could be a hundred miles away by the time they find the damn thing and besides do you really think anyone is going to go out and look for a watch?" He asked, suprised by the dumb question. That's when Scully stepped in.  
"Paul? The guy who was just here?"  
"Yeah. He's a friend of mine. I was just out there wrestling with him."  
"Friend?" Dwayne saw the confusion in her eyes and gave a small smile. Mulder saw it too and quietly explained it to his stupefied partner.  
"Wrestling is scripted, Scully." He whispered. She looked at Dwayne who nodded his head with a slight smile. She felt her cheeks turn seven different shades of red and offered a small 'oh'. Mulder continued the interrogation.  
"Will he still be here tonight?"  
"Yeah, we got another bout to deal with tonight. He'll be in his locker room afterwards."   
"If you could, we would like you both in your separate rooms. Agent Scully will be waiting for Paul, and I'll be here. That way we can talk to you both.  
Dwayne shrugged. "Sure. I'll tell him"  
"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. We'll keep in touch."  
**********************  
Somewhere in the arena  
He got his supplies ready. The sniper rifle was graciously donated by a guy at a pawn shop who saw him on TV. People can be stupid sometimes. He carefully placed the rifle in his bag. Loaded, of course. He zipped up his black jacket, tied his boots and set off to do his dirty deed.  
**********************  
Triple H's Locker Room  
Triple H was getting ready for his match when there was a knock at the door. He answered it and The Rock stepped in.  
"You ready?" He asked. Triple H was putting on his knee brace.  
"As I'll ever be." The Rock was watching him as he fascinated the straps.  
"The FBI want to meet both of us after the match. They want to know about Colt. They found my watch at the crime scene, Paul." Triple H looked up at his friend.  
"They don't think you did it, do they?"  
"I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea about who it is and it doesn't have anything to do with Colt."  
"What does it have to do with?" The Rock was silent for a while.  
"Me." Triple H's eyes went wide.  
"You mean there's someone out to get you? For what?"  
"I don't know, but I have a strong feeling that maybe we should cancel the match." Triple H couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"You know we can't do that. It's done too late. I mean, if we would have told Vince earlier, maybe he would let it slide, but my music is going to hit any minute and..."  
"Paul, I know, okay. I know all that." He sighed in frustration. Triple H calmed down a little too.  
"Then what are you going to do?"   
The Rock looked up at him and quietly said, "Pray the FBI gets to him first."  
**********************  
Meeting Room 7  
"Okay, we're looking for a male, age 25-32, incredibly strong with training in weapo---" Scully started before she was interrupted  
"Whoa, whoa, Scully. How do you know that we're looking for a man?" Mulder asked calmly.   
"Well, because the local animal control didn't find anything and...that....pretty much narrows it down, don't you think?"  
"I say it's a combination."  
Scully knew it was coming."Half-man, half-beast?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Sure, why not?" She gave up. Mulder didn't see that coming.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Tell me your story."  
Mulder had been ready to argue with her, he didn't expect this sudden agreement. "Uh, well. Let's say that theres a man who can transform at will. That can turn into this wild animal with incredible strength and ability. Imagine, Scully, your walking home one night and bump into this man. You both offer your apologies and head about your way. Your reach your car and hear a noise behind you. You turn around and find yourself facing the same man. Suddenly, an evil smile spreads across his face and you see a row of sharp pointed teeth. He jumps toward you and starts ripping at your flesh, eating you alive. You feel all the marks, hear all the growls." he paused for emphasis, " I thinks thats what we're looking for."  
"Wow, Mulder. You really know how to get a girls juices going."  
"Come on, Scully. Do you have anything better?"  
"I'm waiting for the call."  
**********************  
Backstage  
Triple H and The Rock were waiting for their cue. The plan was that Triple H would go and interfere with the match to help his run-in buddy, Kurt Angle,stomp The Rock's run-in buddy, Mankind. The Rock would then run down to help Mankind. The Rock and Mankind would then dominate over the other two; standing victorious in the middle of the ring. Everything went according to plan. The camera's stopped rolling and people pilled out and got ready to go home. The Rock and Mankind made their way up the ramp. Triple H and Kurt Angle were waiting for them behind the curtain. They all gave their congratulationson the match and set about their ways. Triple H was already in his locker room and talking to the Agent Scully. When The Rock got to his room, sure enough, Agent Mulder sat waiting. He sat in a fold up chair in front of him. Mulder started the conversation.  
"Mr. Johnson, we have reason to believe that the killer has some ill regards toward you. I'm sure you can recall the incident that happened between you and a William Climmings?" The Rock looked the agent straight in the eye, a look of suprise on his face.  
"Yeah, he's the killer?"  
"Exactly what happened between you and Climmings?" Not that Mulder didn't already know, but he wanted to hear Johnson's side of the story.  
"Well, he's always hated me. I out did him in training. The WWF was looking for a devoted performer, and not a doped up bastard. He would sit in the locker room and shoot up right in front of everybody. He would mix all kinds of shit, too. Somebody finally got sick of it and reported it. He automatically thought it was me. It wasn't. He was let off with a warning since they didn't have any proof. Since then he has been determined to get me. Once he put dope in my bags but the security camera caught him entering my room with the stuff. He said I paid him for him. Everyone here knows I don't do dope. When he found out he was suspended indefinitely he jumped me in hallway with a broken bottle. He was high so I didn't have too much trouble getting him down. Not without injury, though. Took 6 stitches to close the gash on the top of my head. He was arrested and sent to jail."  
"Until he escaped two weeks ago. He was diagnosed with severe psychological disturbance. We have reason to believe that he's somewhere in the vacinity. We have police looking for him now and have clearance to get you somewhere safe. We already talked to your wife, and we have an escort taking her there.Get your things and come with me."  
**********************  
Heading toward the 'EXIT'  
They were onto him. He didn't have much time left. Whatever he was going to do he had to do it now. He knew he had lost his victim, but he knew he would find him soon enough. He packed his things and placed his pistol behind his back. He opened his door and couldn't believe what he saw. There he was! He was no more than 30 feet from him! He ducked behind a wall to avoid being seen. He knew he should wait , but he could end his job now; grant that his victim was surrounded by 4 other people, but he didn't care about himself. Slowly he pulled the pistol out of his pants, holding it behind his back. Slowly and calmly he stepped away from the wall, walking toward his captive. Suddenly a man came running toward his victim.  
"Rocky!! Hey, Rocky!!" The man was running at full speed. The Rock turned around and two security gaurds grabbed the man and took him down while the other two rushed The Rock away.  
'Damn!' He almost had him! Oh, well. He'll have his time. William Climmings ducked back into the corner and went to plan B.  
**********************  
"There was no need for that, he was just a fan." Rock replied, visually upset.  
"Mr. Johnson, you don't understand. At this point we need to take extreme caution. Rock just looked at the agent, unconvinced.  
In a few moments Rock was seated in the back of a police car with two security guards in the front and Mulder next to him on the back seat. He knew Vince would have his ass if this thing was fake. He wondered how Vince was going to cover this one up.  
**********************  
"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know The Rock was scheduled to be in the Title match later tonight........" Jim Ross, the commentator at ring side started saying, "but it appears as if The People's Champ has been given the night off by McMahon, King."   
Ross's co-commentator, Jerry 'The King" Lawyler replied, "That's something, J.R. and on a Title match too!! You know, Rock might have went to Vince and begged for the night off after what Triple H did to him!!" He let out a noise that sounded like a yelp mixed with a laugh. He was the color commentator.  
"I doubt that very seriously, King, but in any event who will Triple H defend the title against?"  
**********************  
"Damnit!!!!" Vince McMahon yelled backstage. All the wrestlers grew quiet and stared at their boss. "Who hasn't wrestled, yet? Anybody?" His voice carried throughout the dressing room. About six hands went up. Vince looked at each of them. "Glen, who are you sceduled for?" He looked impatiently at Glen Jacobs, a.k.a., Kane.  
"'Taker."  
"Damn!" He looked around at the other hands. None were qualified enoughto face the champion. He looked at the man sitting at the table." What about you, Austin? Feel like making your big comeback tonight?"  
Austin looked up at his boss, nodding his head. "Willing and able, Vince."  
"All right, Uh, get ready to enter the arena, do a promo, and get ready to fight. Your doing overtime."  
**********************  
William Climmings was really starting to get irritated. Not only with Rock but of himself, as well. His patience was growing thin and he had to act soon. He'd been tailing them for about half an hour. It was dark and he kept his lights off and stayed several feet behind. The rain also helped obscure his car. Occasionally he made a turn or two. He wasn't worried about losing them, he could track them down easily.  
**********************  
"I think we're being followed." The agent driving said as he looked in the rearview mirror. Mulder turned around in the back seat to looked out the back. The Rock turned around in his seat next to Mulder and saw the reflection of a black car traveling behind them.  
"Hes been back there for about half an hour. Occasionaly making turns."  
"Climmings?" The Rock asked.  
"Most likely." Mulder said. He looked at the driver. "Not only is it bad enough that you got us lost in the middle of nowhere, but now we got a killer on our ass and a phone that doesn't work."  
"What should I do?" The driver asked.  
"Just get us somewhere quick.  
The Rock continued to look out the back window. He was beginning to take this more seriously by the minute.  
**********************  
"Son of a bitch!" Climmings yelled as he realized he'd been found.They were on to him. He could tell. He had to do something. He had to act. This would be his last chance.He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He starred at the cop car ahead of him and stepped on the gas.  
**********************  
"He's going to ram us!" Mulder yelled as he saw the car quickly approaching.  
"Hang on!" The driver yelled.  
Suddenly there was a vicious thud toward the back of the car. Everyone was thrown toward the front. The car skidded sideways on the slippery road and was rammed again from the side, sliding it off the road. The last thing The Rock remembered was a crushing sensation on his chest and the screams around him as the car skidded down a ditch to rest on its side.  
  
**********************  
  
"HA!" He did it! He couldn't believe it! Climmings slammed his fists on the steering wheel in victory. He finally accomplished what he set out to do. He needed to make sure, though. He got out of the car, pulling his hood over his head, and walked toward the wreckage. Two of the agents were dead. It was obvious because one had been decapitated and the other had a tree through his chest. He grinned at what he had done. The other agent was unconscious, laying a few yards from the car. He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead but appeared to be alive. He'll fix that. He pulled out his automatic pistol and aimed for the agent's head. Suddenly he heard a low groan behind him. Forgetting the agent, he turned around. There was The Rock trapped beneath the car. His entire body was being crushed. The only thing Climmings could see were his shoulders, head, and one arm. He was lying on his belly and appeared to be in alot of pain. Climmings walked over and knelt beside him. He poked The Rock with the barrel of his gun.  
"Oh, Dwa-ayne." He said teasingly. He pulled back his hood.The Rock looked up the best he could.  
"Ah, you son-of-a-bitch!" He groaned and lowered his head back to the muddy ground. A small cough escaped his lips. Climmings laughed wickedly. He was enjoying this way too much.  
"Oh, now, come on. Is that any way to speak to the guy you SCREWED!!" He yelled and leaned down closer to TheRocks face.   
"I didn't screw you out of anything! You screwed yourself, you doped up dickhead!" The Rock was breathing hard and clenching his fist. Climmings was ignoring him. Instead, he was watching Rocks features every time pain showed.  
"Are you in pain, Dwayne? Huh?" Climmings stood up and climbed on top of the car. Listening carefully to the screams Rock emitted. "Now this is fun!" Climmings started bouncing on the the car door, crusing The Rocks chest. The Rock screamed in pain.  
"Ah! you bastard!!!! You son-of-a-bitch!!! I hope you die!!! Ah!!" Blood started to flow out his lips, creating a small stream down his chin and turning his teeth red. Climmings jumped down off the car and again knelt in front of Rock.  
"Man, that rain makes it pretty chilly, don't it Dwayne? Burr." He chuckled placing his hood back on his head. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I love it!" Rock looked up at him as he threw his arms up in a type of victory pose. His blurred vision and dizzy head made it nearly impossible to think. As The Rock looked at him he noticed how the man had completely changed. Rock couldn't believe what he was seeing. Climmings eyes were pitch black and is incisors had grew into fangs.  
"Holy....shit. What........the fuck are you?" Rock slurred through the blood in his mouth. He was terrified. He had no idea if this was real or if it was a sign that he was close to dying.   
"Well, you'll be suprised what could happen when you experiment with a bunch of freaky shit, Rock." Climmings enjoyed the terror he was striking into Rocks soul.   
"Oh, fuck, man." Rock said as a stab of pain hit him. He closed his eyes, then looked up a Climmings.  
"You.......killed.....those people." The Rock was pausing more and more between words, the conversation was taking its tool. The Rock had been reduced to no more than a whisper.  
"What a genius!" He looked closely at The Rock, seeing how he was struggling for breath. "What's the matter 'Rocky'? Can't breathe!?" He laughed, enjoying himself.  
"What.......are you.......going to do?" The Rock was hit with a sudden wave of pain. He clinched his fist, closed his eyes shut and groaned. More blood bubbled from his mouth and some started to flow out his nose. The Rock was losing his battle with consciousness. He could no longer breathe and knew he was slipping into hypothermia. He wished death would come quickly.   
"You don't want me to spoil the suprise now do ya? That's too bad. I've got a lot in store for you." He ran his eyes over The Rock, seeing every square inch of his suffering. "Oh, well. Seeing as you probably broke your back and ruined half the fun for me, we'll just skip to the finish." He grinned and leaned closer to The Rock, exposing his long yellow fangs. Rock closed his eyes and grimaced, expecting the worse.   
Suddenly a shot rang out from behind him. Climmings froze where he was. A small twang of pain showing in his features. The Rock saw a dark stain forming on his chest. He swayed forward and back before finally collapsing on top of The Rock. Behind Climmings, Agent Mulder held his gun, smoke still rising from the barrel. He slowly stood up, shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He was brought back to the ground when a stabbing pain emitted from his knee. He stood up slowly and limped over to Climmings. He grabbed the dead man by the shoulders and pulled him off of The Rock.  
"Mr. Johnson, are you all right?" He asked, seeing Rock lying in the mud.  
"Much.......better........now." He lied. He was really hurting and realized that he couldn't feel his legs. He slowly closed his eyes and rested, trying to fill his starving lungs with air. Just then, the clouds parted and the sun came shining through. The warm sun was a welcoming to The Rock. "Oh....thank God."  
"Just hang on, help is coming. Just hold on a few more minutes." Mulder took off his trench coat and placed it over Rocks shoulders. He looked up at the car and heaved a big sigh. "Now, lets see what we can do about this car."  
"Can't.....agree.......more."  
**********************  
WWF wrestler, Dwayne Johnson, A.K.A, The Rock, remains in critical condition at Independent Medical Center for injuries sustained during the attempted murder by William Climmings. Johnson is expected to make a partial if not full recovery. Climmings was pronounced dead on arrival by the local coroner who stated that the cause of death was by a bullet to the heart. Thinking that substance abuse was involved,an autopsy reveled that Climmings had a rare birthdefect which was possibly inherited by a parent. This, added to his psychological condition, may have permitted into him believing he was a creature of the night. Special Agent Fox Mulder was released from the hospital with a mild concussion and fractured knee. He later released his statement to the police in which he stated Climmings had mild deformities in his eyes and teeth. In the meantime, the World Wrestling Federation is working on ways to improve security and to put this tragic event behind them.  
**********************  
  
You Like??? It's my first. Thanks for sticking with it! Feedback will be greatly appreciated   
Raven2@prodigy.net or Xeditor@hotmail.com  



End file.
